Life in Fear
by Saix's and Xemnas's heart
Summary: Hello everyone! This is just my little spin on Harry Potter. I hope you like it. There will be character death of course, but I hope it won't scare all you Harry Potter fans away! THIS IS MY VERSION! IT IS DIFFERENT! NOT SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW HARRY POTTER AT ALL! Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**((SXH: Hey guys! I just thought of this out of the blue and all but I thought it would be a good story to put up and all. I just hope that you guys will like this, even if this may not be what you're expecting. But this little prologue will get you interested a little in what I have in store for you. Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else that rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Shocking events may occur during this story and I ask that you keep all unnecessary flames to yourself and tell me what you think with a proper review.**

**You all have been warned. Please, enjoy.**

**/**

Prologue

Forget…

It is to put out of one's mind; cease to think of or consider. It is because of this definition that I ask you to forget. Forget everything you know about wizards or witches. I ask that you forget everything about this Wizarding World and all its contents. Completely forget… Especially forget everything you know about Harry Potter.

There is no Dark Lord, no prophecy, and no Hogwarts. We are turning back the clock. "Why?" You may ask. Well, we are going to give you the real story. If you continue, you will learn story of Harry Potter, the real story of the Wizarding World.

Beware, for it is not what you would expect. However, keep in mind that this is highly classified. You are the first to get the whole story and truth.

You may continue to the next chapter.


	2. Last Trip Home

**((SXH: Okay! Since you made it to this chapter it has to mean that either you are reading it because you're interested, just curious, or just for shits and giggles. I don't care. You have read the prologue and hopefully you don't think it's shit just yet. Please continue on, read, and enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else that rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Warning: There will be cursing...**

**Please, I ask that you keep all unnecessary flames to yourself and tell me what you think with a proper review.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 1: Last Trip to Home

7 March 2013

Harry Potter sat on the wall leading out of the school. His lean lanky body was completely relaxed as he rested on the wall, holding his lunch bag. The light wind ran through his short, ink black hair, doing nothing to help the unruly mess. His emerald green eyes scanned the crowd, searching for his one and only friend, Dudley Dursley, who was also his cousin.

Harry scanned through the crowd again and saw him. He jumped off the wall and ran over to his much taller friend. Compared to Harry, Dudley was much different. He was about a head and a half taller than Harry, a little chubby, had blond hair and blue eyes, and was a little darker skinned. Then again, Harry was very pale, but Harry preferred to study than to play sports. Dudley, on the other hand, was the captain of the boxing team and had Harry help him with his school work.

Harry ran over to Dudley, stopping in front of him and asked, "So, how was your chemistry test?"

"Hard," came the sullen reply. Harry groaned, falling in the same pace as Dudley. They made their way to their favorite place.

"Come on. Don't tell me that!" Harry whined. "We worked so hard for this; you can't just blow it like that! We've got-"

"One more month of school left. I know," Dudley finished dully. The two of them sat down next to the wall, careful to avoid the ants. Harry opened his lunch bag, digging out his Doritos, turkey sandwich, and Coke. Dudley dug out leftover KFC chicken from yesterday's horror movie night.

"Can you at least tell me what you think you made on it?" Harry asked cautiously. Dudley shrugged and gulped down his bite of chicken.

"Why? Mr. Green already told us what we made..." Dudley replied sort of sadly. Harry's smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Dud," Harry said softly and turned back to his sandwich. Then, when he heard a soft snicker to his left, he looked to his friend. Once he did, Dudley burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Harry inquired.

"I made a B+ on it," Dudley laughed. Realizing that he was played, Harry smiled and punched Dudley's arm.

"You actually had me worried! Thanks a lot, asshole!" Harry yelled.

"You're welcome," Dudley chuckled, rubbing his arm. "By the way, your punches don't hurt me, puny one," he went on in his deep mocking voice. Harry frowned and hit him again.

"Don't bring my height into this, you troll," Harry snapped back. The two laughed at each other's insults, knowing they were just playful. Harry took a sip of his Coke and continued. "So, what did Mr. Green say about you making such a high grade?"

"He thought I cheated. I told the bloke to check the video camera and see if I did," Dudley said triumphantly.

"And?" Harry pressed.

"He did. And I have to say I have never heard Mr. Green say 'I'll be damned' before." The bigger boy took a bite of chicken.

"I should have been there for that! It would have been hilarious," Harry whined again.

"It was. Though, I have to say, I would pay anything to see a teacher be absolutely furious with me, but seeing Mr. Green's shocked face and hearing those words..." The two grinned at each other.

"Priceless," they said in unison. After finishing his sandwich, Harry started on his Doritos. Dudley finished his chicken and went to throw it away. Once he came back, Dudley sat down at the base of the six foot tall wall.

"Hey, Har, I have to tell you something," Dudley started. Harry tilted his head a little, to show that he was listening. "I have a surprise for you after school."

"Really? What is it? Is it that five bucks you owe me?" Harry questioned. Dudley groaned, remembering the bet they had made before the test. "I told you, you would make at least a C on it. Pay up." The older boy groaned again and pulled out his wallet, then handed him a five dollar bill. Harry took it and shoved it in his pocket happily.

"You'll be the end of me, you know that?" Dudley commented. "But no, that's not it. It's a surprise." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Now that's just mean. You telling me you have a surprise and, in the same sentence, tell me to wait. Sometimes I just really hate you man," Harry stated. "But I'll wait, just because you asked."

"You better. It took me at least three weeks worth of allowance for me to get it," Dudley retorted. Harry stared at his friend for a moment.

"Really?" Harry began. Dudley nodded. "That much?" Another nod. "You're crazy. What in the bloody hell would cost that much?" Dudley shrugged and Harry glared at him. "You're not going to talk anymore about it until you give it to me, are you?"

"Nope," was the quick response.

"Jackass," Harry commented, finishing off his Coke. Then he heard the bell ring. "Shit. I've got Green next. See you later." Harry jumped up and threw his things away.

"See you later!" Dudley yelled as Harry ran to his class.

/

Harry tapped his pencil against his desk. He had been staring at the same equation for the past twenty minutes and still didn't know what it said. At the last ten minutes of class, Mrs. McGonagall, the math teacher, went over to him. She had noticed that he had not written anything down for quite a bit of time and wondered if he was okay.

"Mr. Potter?" she tried. Harry merely set down his pencil and ran a hand though his hair. "Mr. Potter," McGonagall tried again, this time touching his shoulder. Harry's head snapped up to look at her.

"Yes, Mrs. McGonagall?" he said finally. McGonagall gave him a concerned look.

"Is there something wrong? Do you need some help with your work?" she asked. Harry shook his head, throwing his hair in disarray, more so than normal.

"No, ma'am. I just can't think right now," Harry replied, rubbing his temples. The teacher gave a sound of understanding in response.

"I completely understand. You may take your assignment home and work on it," she informed as she went to help someone else. Harry turned back to his assignment and glared at it. He really did not feel like dealing with this. He looked to the clock in a desperate attempt to take his mind off the work and found that there was still fifteen minutes left in class.

Harry wished to the clock hands would just tick a little fast and move closer to his favorite time to let out the class. He could practically see the hands moving to their destination...

"Mrs. McGonagall. Something's wrong with your clock!" exclaimed one of the girl. Harry looked at her then back at the clock. By now, it was going haywire. The minute hand was going backwards while the hour hand was going forward, both at an extreme pace.

McGonagall stared at the clock as did Harry. They all stared as it kept going and going. It was making Harry dizzy. _Stop..._ He thought. _Someone make it stop._ It just kept going, and no one was doing anything about it. Frustrated and sick from dizziness, Harry shouted, "Stop!"

Suddenly, it did. It stopped right at the time it had started. Like nothing happened. Everyone looked at Harry, who was just sitting there, holding his head. That was when the whispers started. One person even asked Harry how he did that, but he didn't pay them any mind. The only person who caught his attention was McGonagall, who touched his shoulder gently. He looked at her, just as confused as she was, but there was something in her eyes that he couldn't place.

"Harry, are you all right?" McGonagall asked. Harry hesitated to answer.

"Dizzy," he replied. He put his book in his backpack and laid his head on the cool desk. "I'll be fine. Just give me some time to get the room to stop spinning..." It seemed that she found the answer acceptable as she had gone back to her own desk. Harry waited a little while before lifting his head. And when he did, the bell rang. Harry groaned at the loud noise. It had been so quiet in the room that he didn't even realize that that much time had passed.

Harry stood and got his things. Although, before he could leave, McGonagall called him back. He had been just outside the door when she said, "Mr. Potter, may I ask you something?" Harry walked back in, knowing better than to lean against the door, as the woman saw it as a sign of disrespect. The woman was just sitting there at her desk while she graded papers. She didn't even look at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry murmured.

"When is your birthday?" she asked. Harry's brow furrowed. _Where had that come from?_ He wondered.

"It's Saturday, Mrs. McGonagall. Tomorrow to be more specific," Harry answered, still curious as to why she would ask that.

"How old will you be?" she pressed on.

"Eighteen. Why?"

"Oh, I was actually hoping to get something for my best student," she replied, not even looking up at him. Though, Harry could tell by the tone of her voice that something was off. She seemed to be... upset. The problem with that was that he couldn't tell whether she was angry, scared, or sad. She was one of the people who he had trouble reading. Dudley, on the other hand, knew Harry and could hide his emotions well if he wanted to.

"Is that all?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, that is all. Have a safe Spring Break," she wished. Harry knew the oddity of the sentence the moment it left her mouth. Safe... He had heard a teacher say wild, fun or happy spring break, but never safe. He took one last glance at her before leaving the room.

As he went down the Hall to the school entrance, he thought about what had happened in the last class and between him and McGonagall. He couldn't help but wonder if the two incidents were related somehow. Unfortunately, he was brought out of his thoughts by another voice down the hall calling his name.

"Oi, Harry! Wait up!" yelled Dudley from the end of the hall. Harry turned to look at his cousin, feigning interest. The older boy ran to catch up with his childhood friend. Said boy continued to stare at his him.

"What's up, Dudley?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to give you your birthday present now. You know, since school is out and all," Dudley said as he dug in his bag for it. Once he found it, he pulled it out and shoved it into Harry's hand. Harry took one look at it and panicked. It was a hunting knife.

"Dud, what the hell?!" Harry whispered and dragged the other into the nearest bathroom. "We're still in the school building! If a teacher sees this, they'll suspend us for sure. The _both_ of us!" Harry shoved it back into Dudley's bag, right as another boy walked in. The two awkwardly waved at the other senior before quickly walking out. Harry dragged Dudley outside as quickly as he could.

Once outside and down the street, Harry took the knife out. He pulled the knife out of its holster and started at it. It was very neat to harry. He'd never had his own hunting knife before. He turned it over and smiled. Engraved into it was a Griffin. Below that, it read:

**Fly high. -Dudley**

Harry looked at Dudley in shock. For a moment, the older boy looked a little bashful, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I remembered how much you admired griffins," Dudley informed as they walked toward Dudley's street. "Now that I think about it, you were always pretty fierce and ambitious, too!" Harry grinned and put the knife in his pocket.

"Wow! 'Ambitious'! That's a big word. Is my old friend finally learning some new vocabulary?" Harry teased, reaching up and ruffling his cousin's hair.

"Oh, shut up!" Dudley yelled, swatting the hand away.

"You would think that someone would have learned their lesson when they failed the sixth grade," he went on. Dudley glared at his younger friend.

"Come on, man. That was seven years ago. Leave me alone about it!" Harry laughed wholeheartedly.

"Well, thank you for the gift anyway," Harry said. The two turned off on another street.

"Don't mention it. Besides we're best friends, almost brothers- well, might as well be... It's not like I'm not getting you a birthday present," Dudley answered. "And you're going to need it, right?"

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"You're still going to University of Arkansas is the US, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Believe me. A friend of mine went there once and all he ate was deer, rabbit, and squirrel meat, all of which he killed himself," Dudley concluded.

"But, don't I need a hunting license first?" Harry questioned.

"Details, details! The point is that you'll be hunting quite a bit!"

"Or I could go buy my food at a store," Harry countered.

"Whatever! It won't matter for me anyway!" Dudley began excitedly. "Because I'm going to Fiji!" Dudley fist pumped until Harry spoke again.

"I still can't believe you're going to Fiji. Furthermore, I can't believe you're going without me. You're leaving me here with no one to hang out with, Dud!" Harry complained, punching the other's shoulder.

"Hey. I'm only gonna be gone for five days of Spring Break," Dudley explained. "I'm gonna be here for your birthday, just not that night. Tomorrow night at ten o'clock, I will be on a plane to sunny beaches, booze and Fiji girls!"

"It's sad to think that my best friend is going to have his first drink without me," Harry sighed. "With a cute girl to boot."

"And I will enjoy every drop of it," Dudley smiled brightly. "Well, here's my street, I got to get home quickly. Pansy will probably need some help with her homework. See ya!" Dudley was about to walk off when Harry stopped him.

"Hey, wait a minute. In all these years as friends, I have never even seen your girlfriends, let alone met them. I don't even have a clue on what she looks like. I don't even know how old she is," harry informed.

"Alright, you'll get to meet her tomorrow, promise. For now I got to go!" Dudley replied. "Here's a hint before I go. She is sixteen." Dudley turned to leave again but evidently forgot something. He turned back to Harry and said, "You know, I really wish I could bring you along. You probably could have met a nice bloke and hooked up. Bye, man!" With that, the 19 year old left, going down Cherry Lane to his parents' huge house, with Harry yelling at him.

"Fucking prick," he mumbled to himself as he crossed the street and turned to his right, the opposite direction his cousin had taken. He hated it when Dudley teased him about his sexuality. It was unnerving, especially when he would try and get guys from the boxing team to go out with him. He crossed another intersection and was going to turn a final corner when someone called his name.

"Mr. Potter!" called a man from across the street. Harry looked around for the source of the voice; he found it soon after. It was his school counselor, Mr. Lucius Malfoy. He was one of the most admired people in the entire school district. He had long platinum blond hair with beautiful grey eyes. Not to mention he was the most admired person in the entire school district. The girls would purposely cause trouble with each other just so that they could see the man. Mr. Malfoy, from what Harry heard, was a sort of noble man. He acted like nobility but had a certain sweet demeanor about him.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry called back. Mr. Malfoy was leaning against his car on the other side of the street. There was another person with him, in the car. It was a boy about his age, if not a little older. He had blond hair just like Mr. Malfoy, but it was shorter, and he had blue eyes. He sat in the passenger seat of the car with a rather sour look on his face. He broke his eyes away from the boy and looked back at Mr. Malfoy. Once he did, he noticed, Mr. Malfoy motioning him over.

Harry looked both ways before he jogged over to them. Once there, he got a bright smile from Mr. Malfoy and an evil glare from the carbon copy in the car. Harry didn't pay any mind to it though. He got enough of it at school. But, he realized, Mr. Malfoy was unnaturally tall for a normal man. He was about six foot six inches at least.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Mr. Malfoy greeted as he loomed over the him.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied quickly. Harry knew the man was handsome, but up close, he was gorgeous. It was no wonder the girls fawned over him.

"How are you?" the older man asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little nervous about finals," Harry answered a little awkwardly. "What about you?"

"I am just great. But..." Mr. Malfoy trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. He looked a little sheepish in that moment. "My car has broken down." Harry's eyes widened a little.

"Do you need some help?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do actually. I cannot push it by myself, and I cannot exactly afford a tow truck," he said hesitantly.

"Alright. I'll help you push. Where is your house?"

"Just down this street and to the right."

"Right. Let's get started," Harry began as he took off his black jacket. "Should we push while he steers?" Harry tilted his head to the boy in the car. Mr. Malfoy made a noise of amusement.

"You are right about that," Mr. Malfoy commented. "I cannot get that boy to do anything other than what he wants."

"I heard that!" the younger blond shouted.

"Oh my, I had no idea!" Mr. Malfoy said loudly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry allowed himself to laughed a little. Even Mr. Malfoy chuckled a bit. "Just get in the driver's seat, Draco," Mr. Malfoy snickered, pointing to the other seat.

"Ch. Whatever, old man," the boy, now named Draco, grumbled as he got out of the passenger side and went over to the driver's side.

"Alright, I am old. Just remember that this old man gives you your allowance," Mr. Malfoy reminded as he walked to the back. Harry set his backpack on the car trunk followed by his jacket. He got into position alongside Mr. Malfoy and was ready to push.

"On three," Mr. Malfoy started. Harry readied himself to push the car. Harry stood ready waiting on the first number. "Three!" Mr. Malfoy started to push so hard that Harry was surprised by his strength. He was nearly left behind several times. On the way, Harry couldn't help but voice his opinion.

"What happened to one and two?" he asked. Mr. Malfoy chuckled, not letting up for one minute.

"_Who needs them? We are already going, right?"_ he replied, catching Harry a little off guard. The way he said it sounded a little funny but Harry ignored it, continuing with the conversation anyway.

"You're right but it would be nice to have a little warning before we just start pushing away," Harry commented, looking over at Mr. Malfoy. He immediately noticed him stop at that moment, just staring at Harry like he had suddenly grown another head. "Sir?" At this, Mr. Malfoy seemed to have gathered his wits and pressed on.

"I am so sorry. I just thought I heard you say something other than what you had really said," Mr. Malfoy apologized.

"That's quite all right, sir. Many people tend to do that with me, so you're not alone," Harry informed politely. As they got close, Harry heard the bus come down the street. He gasped and quickly said, "Mr. Malfoy, my bus is coming. I'm sorry but I have to go!" Harry stopped pushing and grabbed his backpack and jacket.

"That's fine, Mr. Potter. Me and Draco can take care of it ourselves," Mr. Malfoy informed. Then he grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder and whispered to him. "Do be careful. Someone of your background may find trouble on days like this," he murmured cryptically. He let go of Harry and smiled rather cheerfully adding a little "good luck" at the end.

Harry had wanted to stay behind and ask him what he meant. He really did, but the Bus was stopping and he had to go catch it before it left him. He waved goodbye as he got on the bus just in time.

**SXH: Keep reading and see what happens~!**


	3. The Flames Alight

**((SXH: Wow! You actually stuck around for this chapter! Well, I hope you will continue to be interested in this story because I am determined to keep working at it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because this is where things pick up!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. I am not the all awesomeness that J. K. Rowling is.**

**Warning: Violence, cursing, and character death.**

**Please, I ask that you keep all unnecessary flames to yourself and tell me what you think with a proper review.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 2: The Flames Alight

Harry swung himself into the bus and threw his change into the jar for the bus driver. The driver never checked to see how much Harry paid. He knew that Harry always made sure to pay the exact amount before even stepping on the bus, ever since he was a little boy.

Harry seemed to dance his way to his favorite seat today. He actually had an awesome day today. He went through the school day with little trouble, got to sit and laugh with Dudley, received a gift from Dudley, and got to meet the school counselor, the one every girl was going nuts for. Harry couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face as he looked out the window. He couldn't wait to get home and see what his Mom made him.

The bus, naturally, took a long time for it to get to Harry's house. The ride was always about an hour long. Harry would sit in his seat and listen to his iPod while he did his homework. As he scrolled through playlist, which mostly consisted of Three Days Grace, Nickleback, some Red, and Hollywood Undead, he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

When he looked up, he saw a black government-like car in the rearview mirror of the bus. Harry didn't take notice of it at first. He just went back to his homework. But he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that it had given him. Over the course of about thirty minutes, he knew he must have looked up about a dozen times.

When Harry finished his homework, he checked his watch. He had been on the bus for about fifty minutes. He looked in the rearview mirror again. The car was still there. It struck Harry as a little more than odd. There were several government stations within the city, but none this far. It was strange that the car had not turned off on another road or even passed them when the bus stopped to let a passenger or two off.

Harry forced his eyes away and changed the song to City by Hollywood Undead. He forced himself to look at the familiar greenery on the roadside that now showed as they headed closer to his home.

Harry was always the last off the bus because his house was at the farthest the bus could go. And when that time finally came, Harry got off the bus. When he did, he turned around and saw the government car follow after the bus yet again. But, as Harry's eyes followed it, the car turned off to a different street for the first time.

Harry's uneasy feeling came back full force. Harry waited until the car was completely out of sight before making his way down his road, which began at the bus stop. It was about a ten minute walk from the entrance to his house.

He looked upon his nice two story house with love and nostalgia. He had been here for years. _To think that just in a month, I will have to leave this beauty…_ Harry thought. _But, it will be gone sooner than that…_ Harry hesitated. Where had _that_ come from? He did even know, but he did realize that he had a sickening feeling that it was all going to be gone sooner than he was ready. Harry pushed it off as the anxiousness of going to college.

Harry couldn't help himself but to continue to look at the house. It was a beautiful, clean white with a few trees around it. He could remember sneaking out a couple of times to go party with Dudley, only to come home with both his mom and dad sitting in his bedroom when he climbed back inside. There was a wooden swing hanging from a tree in his mother's garden. Harry remember him a Dudley fighting for who would get to swing on it first.

Then his eyes shifted to the forestry around it. Harry loved it. It was like the forest moved itself to let the house be placed right there. It made an almost perfect circle around the house. The sun lit days had to be the best. It gave the house a heavenly look to it with the way the trees were placed. It Harry, describing how much he loved this place was almost ineffable.

Harry, not daring to look away from the sight, began to walk over to the door. Once inside, he smiled and yelled, "I'm home!" He was greeted with the bright smile of his mother when she walked out of the kitchen, to his left. "Hi, Mom," Harry said, giving her a hug. She was a beautiful woman as well. She had fiery red hair with warm green eyes, like Harry's, and fair skin.

"Hi, sweetheart," she replied, before pulling away. "How was your day at school?" Harry set his backpack on the kitchen counter, kicked off is shoes, set them at the cupboard under the stairs, and took of his jacket and set it on the post, smiling the entire time. "Was it _that_ good?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "Where's Dad?"

"He's still at work. He's going to be home late, though," his mother spoke as she moved out of Harry's way as he walked into the kitchen. "So, did you meet someone? Is that it?" she questioned as he pulled out a small bag of Sun Chips.

"You could say that," Harry said cryptically. His mother smiled her motherly smile.

"Who is he?" she asked. Harry wasn't bothered by the question at all. His mother knew of his sexuality even before he knew. He could always talk to her about things like this. He didn't feel the same way about his dad. His dad had told him that he had messed around with some of his friends a long time ago, but he leaned more toward women. Harry had a feeling that his dad only wanted to someone to spoil... But, he never said anything.

"No one important," he started, popping the bag open and reaching into the fridge for a Coke. "It's not like I can date him anyway." His mother gave him her famous 'tell me anyway' look and put her hands on her hips. Harry sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one and sat down on a stool at the counter.

"I finally met Mr. Malfoy..." Harry murmured almost inaudibly. Well, he failed in his attempt to say it so low that she couldn't hear it. Somehow, she always heard him, no matter what. He didn't know how but she always heard him muttering, even when he was in his room. He could swear that his mother could hear a needle drop on the carpet, on the other side of the house.

"It's that the school counselor? And the dad of your former Chemistry partner?" she inquired. Harry said nothing and she smiled brightly at him.

"What's there to smile about?" Harry asked, sipping his Coke. "Like I said, I could never date him. Even if I could, he sure as hell wouldn't give me the time of day."

"How can you be so sure?" she countered. Harry raised an eyebrow. Did his mother just grow two heads?

"Mom, he is about twice my age, for starters. Not to mention, he is the _father_ of my former Chemistry partner. I am also pretty sure he is happily _married_ to Mrs. Narcissia, the wonderful business woman overseas at the moment," Harry reminded, continuing to munch on his chips. Mom, in turn, sighed and shook her head. She passed by him, leaving the kitchen, and patting his head on the way out.

"You've got a lot to learn..." she whispered.

"Really? Like what?" Harry smiled back playfully. His mother, her smile never wavering, ruffled his hair.

"You'll see on your birthday." With that, she left the room, calling back as she went to the living room. "By the way, you might want to pack!" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" he called.

"As soon as your father gets back, we are going on a little trip!" she answered, coming back into view as. Behind her was a suit case, which he dragged with great ease against the carpet, though it seemed not to like the weight.

"Where are we going?" Harry questioned. Mom, set her suitcase next to the cupboard under the stairs and dusted it off a little.

"That is a surprise," she replied. "But, I think all you need to pack is your backpack. I have already packed most of your things in here. So just pack whatever you have left." Harry gazed at her with new wonder. They had never gone onto a trip anywhere. He didn't understand why they were going now. He didn't ask though. He knew his mother would lie to him and say that it was for his eighteenth birthday. So, Harry decided not to ask questions, grabbed his backpack, and just go upstairs and pack.

His room was fairly simple. It normally had a twin sized bed to his right as he walked in and a dresser right in front of it, with a wide tinted window that looked out on the yard. Though he had a dresser, Harry didn't use it much other than to hide his games in. All his clothes were normally in the closet to his left. He had only one game station and that was a PS2. And when he went in there, he found that everything was gone. Not his bed, not his dresser, nor his PS2. Nothing but his window and closet. Even when Harry looked into his closet, there was hardly anything left to pack. Only a few clothes that he seldom wore and a couple of his books.

He quickly packed up the items and saw a car arrive in the corner of his eye. He looked out the window quickly. It was his Dad's car. The door of it opened up to a man that Harry had inherited his looks from. James Potter. Everything but his eyes were identical to his father. Harry, who was excited to see his father, yet confused as to why his room was empty, ran downstairs. He did not see the frantic and worried look on his dad's face.

As soon as Harry arrived downstairs, he was met with the bright smile of his mother again. She told him to put his backpack beside the other suitcase. As he did, he went to as where all his things were, but the door burst open in his father's path. Both Harry and his Mom went to greet him, but his almost panicked expression stopped them in their tracks.

"What is the matter?" his mother asked. Harry's gaze shifted to her in confusion. He had never heard his mother use such a serious tone. Dad's eyes met her quickly and his next words sounded very different, like the way Mr. Malfoy's had changed.

"_They have been watching us all day,_" he began. His mother's eyes furrowed.

"_I expected that. Harry is already packed and everything. We are ready to leave,_" she informed.

"_No, love. We cannot leave. They saw my car and tried to follow me here not five minutes,_" he replied as he grasped his wife's shoulders. Harry looked harder and saw his dad was sweating quite a bit. "_I had to put up a barrier to keep them out. It won't hold them long at all, but it will give us a little time. They are on their way here, I know it._" Mom looked at him utter shock.

"_What are we going to do?_" she wondered. "_We cannot move him to the travel point and he is still too young and knows nothing._" Harry had been looking back and forth between the two in utter confusion and shock. Was he really hearing this?

"_He may have to run into the forest for cover, if worst comes to worst,_" Dad said sadly. Harry finally plucked up the courage to actually say something. He did not like the feeling of being left in the dark, especially when it came to something so drastic as to run away.

"I am right here you know!" Harry cut in. "Why in the bloody hell would I have to run into the forest for anything? And who in the world are you talking about?" Harry motioned outside in a frustrated manner. He even continued to say, "And anyone mind telling me why my stuff is all packed up right down to my bed? Lastly, why do you see the need to talk about me like I am not here?" His parents were dumbfounded. This went for only a brief moment before his mother spoke to Dad in her normal voice.

"He is going through the change quicker than expected, James," she said. "Harry, love, turn around." Harry did as his mother said, but was still too utterly confused to make sense of anything. No matter what, he couldn't make sense of his mother's and father's words. Well, all he knew right now was that his mother unzipped his backpack and put something into it.

"What is going on?" Harry asked his mother, turning back around when she was finished. The first thing he noticed was that the suitcase was gone from sight. He looked back and forth from his mother to where the case had previously been. "Where'd the suitcase go?"

"Honey, that doesn't matter right now," his mother informed, placing her hands on both of his cheeks lovingly. "I need you to get into the cupboard and hide. If you do not hear our voices anymore, then do everything you can to get away, without being seen. Do not go to Dudley's house, or any of our relatives. Just hide in the forest for as long as possible, until our friends find you."

"If you have no other choice, use the basement window to get out. No matter what, son, you cannot be seen!" his father stressed, his voice rising slightly. "Honey, they are breaking through the barrier," his father said to his mother.

"No, they are already here," she spoke, not even looking toward the window. Harry looked out the window and saw that same government car from before.

"Mom, Dad, you're not telling me what is happening!" Harry nearly yelled. Mom began shoving her son toward the cupboard.

"Use the hidden door in the cupboard to get into the basement. Do _not_ come out if you do not hear our voices. If you don't hear us, then sneak away. Harry, if our friends find you, they will explain everything. When you meet them, ask for Albus Dumbledore. He will help you to all his ability, and don't forget to mention our names," his mother said panicking. She opened the cupboard and shoved her son inside and closed it, locking it. "I so sorry, Harry. But this is the only way." The only light in the cupboard came through the vent in the door. Barely able to see in the oddly spacious place, Harry banged on the door and yelled for his mother to let him out.

"Harry, listen to your mother!" his father bit out. Harry stopped. He never heard such venom come from his father. Harry looked down at his feet in shame, like a scolded child, but then remembered the situation. Though he needed to be panicked, he noticed that his feet were still bare. He looked out the vent and saw that his shoes were still outside the cupboard. Harry got his dagger out of his bag and began fiddling with the lock. After having practiced so many times with kitchen knives, Harry quickly unlocked the door.

Harry cracked the door open just in time to see his mother grab a dagger from one of the locked cabinets and toss another one to her husband. Harry grabbed up his shoes without them noticing and quickly shut the door and locked it again. If his mother was getting out a weapon, then he knew it was dangerous. His mother was a kind soul that didn't even like handling kitchen knives. He was scared to think of what made her use one now.

Harry continued to look out the vent and heard a knock on the door. All seemed to be still. Silence reigned over the house as time seemed to slow down. Harry watched as his mother and father moved out of view to the door. Harry growled; he needed to see them. He wanted to know that they were going to be safe, that he was going to be safe. Harry, not for the first time, nor the last, felt terrified for his life. He waited and waited until the latch to the front door clicked open.

Chaos took over after that. Harry's ears were assaulted by cracking sounds and the horrible sound of gunshot. Aside from the gun shot, it sounded like fireworks were going off within the house and made Harry's ears ring.

Harry took this opportunity to stand, and move some things off the trap door to the basement. He had never been allowed in the basement before. there had always been a lock on it. He took his dagger and picked the lock on it and put the chains and lock in his bag. The only reason he saw it in the first place was because of the chains and lock, other than that it had blended perfectly into the carpet.

Harry then threw it open and was assaulted with a horrid stench that he couldn't exactly tell what it was. There was a small latter, almost like a staircase that led down. He stopped there. He thought for the longest of moments as the combat continued outside. His mother and father told him to hide… So he should assume that they are after him. And they will most likely check the cupboard if his parents… Harry didn't want to think of that possibility. Better safe than sorry.

Harry stood again, grabbed the vacuum cleaner, that had a blanket covering it from the dust, and set it in front of the basement door. He then tied his shoes very loosely and put the ends of it under the edge of the blanket. A little decoy never hurt anyone. Suddenly, there was an absence of all sound. Harry got a deep sinking feeling. That was when Harry opened the basement door and crawled inside, not before grabbing his backpack. As soon as he did, the cupboard door flew open. Harry laid still for a moment or two before deciding that when whoever it was left, he wouldn't even bother getting his shoes.

Harry quietly went down the steps into the basement. The only light to be seen was through the basement window and a few candles lit throughout the room. Upon seeing the room, Harry was dumbfounded. He was surrounded by a dungeon looking room full of weird chemistry-witchcraft items. He quietly stepped over to the basement window and saw a note with a tiny little suitcase, a different one from before.

The note read: **"Take this, love. It will help you when you get where you are going. Be warned. The window won't open unless you say the password."**

It was his mother's handwriting… That sinking feeling came back again. This one time, he listened to what was going on up above. Harry heard footsteps as someone entered the house, the floor creaking under the owner's feet. Then they stopped and someone began to speak, a man.

"Status report," he ordered. The man's voice was fairly deep and smooth, yet Harry could detect a slight sadistic tone underneath it. It sounded so familiar, but Harry couldn't place it.

"Sir," another began. This one sounded like he was near the staircase. "The man and woman have been neutralized. What shall we do with them?"

"What about the boy?" the first man asked, ignoring the prior question. "Have you found any trace of him?"

"Aside from a pair of old tennis shoes, no. Sir. What shall we do with these two?" another man spoke. _How many are there?_ Harry wondered.

"What do you think?" the first started. "You know the law as well as I do. The likes of them are not fit to be amongst the like of human kind." The man seemed to be roaming around the room before picking a spot to stop. "Erase them, and look for the boy. He couldn't have gotten far…"

"Yes, sir," the second man answered, almost sadly. Harry got a very sickening feeling coming on. He didn't understand why they were there but he was not so naive as to not know what the man was talking about. Harry heard two sets of footsteps this time, going into two different directions. Then the sound of a gunshot rang out, achingly followed by another. Harry's chest tightened. The ringing stayed on his mind, allowing it to etch into it as he felt a wave of nausea almost overcome him.

Everything was still for the longest of times. The air in the basement seemed to thin around Harry. He felt his sorrow and rage build within his chest as it became difficult to breathe. _Mom and Dad… They're…_ Harry could feel pressure from all sides, like the room was becoming smaller. He could see his parents' faces as he closed his eyes. _Gone._ Harry could not bring himself to cry, he could hear people upstairs moving about. His fear outweighed his sorrow.

"You heard him," the voice of the second man spoke. "Search for the boy."

"Yes, sir!" came several replies. Harry couldn't pinpoint how many exactly, only that there were a lot of them. Harry slowly dug out his dagger and the chain, and replaced them with his jacket in his backpack. Before zipping it up, Harry put the little suitcase inside. He read over his mother's letter several times before going to the window. It was of small sized. He would climb out of it with trouble even if his backpack when first.

Harry soon had to duck down from sight when a soldier came into view. When he said soldier, he meant it. They were in the normal garb but they were heavily armed. He sat down on the low table, wondering how in the hell he was ever going to get out without being seen, or shot for that matter. But, this wasn't the only thing to catch his attention. He heard the first man speak again, apparently to whoever was left in the house.

"When you find him… bring him to me. Do not harm him," he began slowly. "He may come back, but in the off chance if he does not- if you do not find him… Burn it all to the ground." Harry felt chills run down his spine. The voice was so deathly calm, and collected. How many more people were senselessly murdered? For what reason where they hunted down and killed by that man? Why were his parents killed? Harry didn't know, but knew that if he got away, he would find out.

_If they think they're going to find me, they are wrong._ Harry thought with much malice. _I will stay here, right under their noses, until they burn my home._

/

And so Harry did. He waited for hours and hours. They must have been really determined to find him, for reasons still unknown to him. But Harry had to have made eye contact with at least three of the soldiers, yet they did not see him. Nor did they ever check the basement. His iPod showed the time to be around one in the morning, when he heard the voices again. As he listened, he checked out the window to see in any soldiers were coming before preparing to leave.

"You have not found him?" asked the first man.

"No, sir. He must have fled as soon as he arrived, before his father returned," the second reported.

"Fine then. You have your orders. Get the place ready to burn," he informed. Then the man started to walk toward the door. Harry stopped any movement when he heard this.

"Sir, where are you going?" a different soldier queried.

"To my_ car_. Where else would I go?" the first man stressed. He did not further explain himself to the lower ranking man. Harry looked out the basement window again.

Not seen anything he tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he pushed some more, to no avail. Harry could smell gasoline and began to panic.

"Come on! Don't do this to me!" Harry whispered to himself. "Please, open!" As soon as he finished that, it opened. A little shocked, but not letting it affect him, Harry shoved his backpack through and began to climb out as well.

Once outside, Harry grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder rather quickly. He needed to be really careful and quiet now. One mistake and he was going to have to run for his life. He looked out in front of the house, knowing instantly not to go that way. There were cars all over his lawn. From where Harry was, he could count about three. That escape route was out. Maybe the back way?

Harry crept back the other way, as silently as he could. He occasionally looked over his shoulder to see if he was clear. However, as soon as he rounded the corner, Harry ran into something. To be more accurate, he ran into someone… literally. He knocked them both off balance by the blow. Harry bit his tongue so as not to yelp in surprise. He looked to the forest, ready to bolt, when a pair of hands landed on his shoulders. He looked up in panic and met a pain of emerald green eyes.

"Calm down, boy. There is no need to be afraid…" Harry recognized the man's voice as the one who was supposed to go to his car. Not only this, he recognized the man. He had mid-back length, wavy, black hair with a goatee. And he was tall. Though shorter than Mr. Malfoy, he was still taller than Harry by a considerable amount. This man worked with his uncle occasionally. They worked in the same office. Solomon Hubris was his name. "You have no reason to be afraid. Everything will be fine," he went on, raising a hand to cup Harry's cheek. This man was so handsome and his voice soothed him to the point of near relaxation. His eye, though, were gorgeous and Harry wished to stare forever.

But, Harry knew better. No matter how sweet his eyes look or how nice he seemed, the man couldn't be trusted. He had just ordered his parents killed, yet Harry wanted to stay there with him. He didn't know why. Harry knew he needed to get away, though. Breaking eye contact, Harry pushed to man away from him. When he reached out to touch him again, Harry drew his dagger and plunged it into his hand. The man screamed in agony. Harry withdrew the knife and dashed away.

Harry ran into the forest, not looking back. He ran as fast as he could. When he finally looked back, he stopped. His house was in flames. It was so bright that Harry just knew that they would be able to see him. Not wishing for that to happen again, Harry continued into the forest. At some point, Harry had no idea when, he collapsed from exhaustion.

/

**SXH: So what do you think?**

**Harry: I thought it was really good. Though, I am really tired.**

**SXH: You ran too much. Lay down and take a nap.**

**Harry: Thanks!**

**SXH: Better make it quick because you've got to memorize the next script.**

**Harry: What?!**

**SXH: You heard me! Don't forget to leave a review.**

_**Bye~!**_


	4. The Pick Up

**((SXH: Okay, guys. I know that you have been looking this story and I know it is different, but I really think that if you guys give it a chance, then it would be better than what you think. I don't necessarily like posting this as a Harry Potter fanfic, but I really have no choice in the matter. I hope you all like this chapter and will decide to stick around for more. Please, be patient and enjoy.))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not J. K. Rowling thus I did not create such awesomeness. I do, however, own this fanfic's storyline and new ideas, not pertaining to Harry Potter, but nothing else.**

**Warning: Cursing, angst, violence, and OOC.**

**/**

Chapter 3: The Pick Up

Harry's head was splitting as he drew closer to consciousness. He could swear he was hit in the forehead by a sledge hammer. Then he froze. He heard people speaking, but couldn't quite make out how many people were talking nor could he tell what they were saying. Harry tried his best to fain sleep, keeping his breath even, and trying to concentrate on what they were saying.

He would have done better, had a hand not touched him to shake him awake. That was when Harry lurched upward and drove his fist into someone's face. This was not one of his best ideas, which there were many still to come. He was soon blinded by the sun, causing his head to ache even more. Then, he tried to crawl away from the people as he slowly gained his eyesight back.

Though he felt something bind him, rather quickly, like roped wrapping around his body. Harry felt panic rise in his chest. He felt like a cornered mouse in the home of a starving cat. He began to struggle against his bonds, fiercely trying to break free. He was succeeding in his attempt, too. He could feel the bonds loosening a little. That is when heard this strange voice. It was soft and lovely, like silk, but cold, like the frozen arctic tundra. Its owner had to be younger than he was, but not by much.

"Hold him down. Honestly, do you two not know how to properly capture a person? Shall I have to teach you the basics all over? I pray not," this voice scolded.

"Shove it where the sun don't shine, you prick. I think the little bugger just broke my nose," said another man, off to Harry's left.

"Pardon? I am afraid to say that I do not know how to speak 'Mutt'," the younger shot back.

"Why I ought to just-" the other began but another voice, female this time, interrupted.

"Would you two knock it off? It is bad enough that we are scaring the boy. Now I have to deal with your fighting? Be a little considerate!" This voice was soft and kind, sort of dreamy, and definitely female. Harry couldn't place where he had heard this voice before, but he knew it somehow. The owner of this voice approached him. He felt the presence of her hand move over his eyes. His vision cleared almost instantly and he could see his captors without a problem, making his struggle cease completely.

On his right was the girl. She was about his age, if not a little younger, and had platinum hair, like the Malfoys'. She had a sweet face and demeanor and light blue eyes that tied it all in. She smiled at him, like he was a friend. She wore a dress of sorts. It was solid white and with sleeves that came down to her knees, yet her arms could be seen from the elbow down. The oldest of them all, sat on a fallen tree. He had rough features, shoulder length, wavy hair, and an ashen look, his eyes a very dark brown. Not to mention he was also holding his nose, which was bleeding pretty bad, as a broken nose should. He wore black pants and a white button up. The last person, however, is the one that nearly knocked the air out of his lungs.

The boy was definitely about his own age. His features were delicate, yet beautifully pale, contrasting with his dark, ebony hair. His hair was much longer than the other man's. In fact, it was braided over his left shoulder. He wore a black, turtle-neck sweater and jeans to match. It all fit him perfectly, like a second skin, outlining his almost feminine bodice. The strange thing about this picture was the fact that he was carrying a bow in his hands and quiver on his back.

He looked beautiful, deadly, and cold. His look was like ice to match his voice. His perfectly sculpted eyebrows narrowed, showing his annoyance easily. He looked down at Harry with disdain and almost hatred before turning his gaze.

"It does not matter anyhow. Get him ready for the Jump," he began. "I shall search the area for anymore of the government scum." Harry felt the bindings leave him, but he did not run. Instead he stood, brushing himself off.

"Who are you people?" Harry asked. At this, he felt the girl grasp his arm gently.

"You'll see when we get there," she replied with that smile of hers.

"Where?" Harry questioned.

"Headquarters of course," the older man said. Suddenly, the younger snapped at him.

"Silence! We are not allowed to speak of it here in the open," he said harshly. "Now, take the boy to the jump circle." Harry didn't know why, but he became really pissed when that guy called him a boy.

"I'm not going anywhere with you people until I find out who you are," Harry shot back. This seemed to really irritate the other, bringing a microscopic smirk come to his lips. The girl looked shocked by the statement, like she had been slapped in the face. The man had smirked, rather smugly at that, and turned to the boy.

"Hear that, Cap? Looks like we've got one with a backbone," he commented, then received a harsh glare that would make any child run away crying. He was just about to comment back when the girl beat him to it.

She seemed calmer now as she said, "Now, now. I see no harm done by at least telling him our names." The bright and dreamy girl smiled at Harry. "I am Luna Lovegood. It is a pleasure to meet you…" Harry hesitated. He didn't know these people or trusted them. The girl seemed nice, but Harry didn't want to risk being recognized by her if she was the wrong person.

"Pleasure. But, I still don't trust you people. Prove to me that you won't just kill me," Harry answered. They all exchanged looks for a moment before the boy, who Harry assumed his name was Cap, stepped away. The other man looked rather sympathetic at Harry.

"Damn. I thought something was up. Lily and James are dead then..." he said sadly. Though, suddenly he stood up and stepped closer to Harry. "My name is Sirius. Sirius Black. You can call me Uncle Siri if you want. Almost everyone does." Harry nodded and looked over to the boy.

"Who's he?" Harry questioned. Sirius followed his gaze to the other.

"Who? That rude runt?" The boy gave a rather harsh glare at that, but his posture didn't waver. The boy stood straight as a boy. "That's Captain. As in Captain of the S. S. Asshole." Sirius snorted at him own joke and Harry had to keep himself from smiling just a little.

"That's not funny, Sirius," Luna protested then turned to Harry. "That is not where he got his name. Everyone just calls him that."

"Are we done discussing why my name is Captain? If so, I suggest that you two do your job and get this _boy_ back to Headquarters," Captain snapped, turning around to scan the area. Then he snapped back to look at him again. "On second consideration, I have a few questions for him." Captain moved closer to Harry, now standing only five feet away instead of fifteen. "Who are you?"

"Cap, what are you doing?" Sirius asked, obviously shocked and disgusted by the mere prospect of the question. "He's the spitting image of his father and has his mother's eyes."

"Does it look like I care? We need to know that he is genuine and not some imposter. We do not want a repeat of the last time do we?" Captain explained angrily. This seemed to shut Sirius up rather quickly. He looked down at the ground as if guilty about something. As the silence began to take reign, Captain spoke again, softer this time. "The enemy is finding more, crafty, ways to infiltrate our home. If that do that, we are done for. So, he will answer our questions without protest."

"What if I don't?" Harry cut in. All eyes turned to him instantly and he felt a little sheepish. The sudden attention was one thing he was not used to. But, he heard a voice in his head, whispering reassurances. "What would happen if I decided not to answer your questions?"

Captain's eye grew wide for only an instant, but just enough for Harry to catch. The other was clearly uncomfortable but did not wish to show it in front of the others. Captain looked to the others and began to speak. But, just like with Mr. Malfoy, it sounded rather strange. He could understand it none the less.

_"This boy is going to be more than just a troublemaker,"_ Captain commented.

_"Can you blame the boy? You're so easy to defy. The looks you give are hilarious,"_ Sirius replied in that same strange tone. Captain then said a curse that Harry really didn't want to know but had no choice but to hear. The same curse also had his two companions thrown into a fit of giggles.

_"This is not a laughing matter! If he is not who he claims to be, then I will have no choice but to dispose of him,"_ Captain informed.

"I don't believe I have claimed to be anyone," Harry piped in. "Last time I checked I still didn't introduce myself." All heads turned to him again, making Harry feel like a deer in headlights. Both Sirius and Captain had the same look of shock while Luna smiled brightly. Then she bounced over to Harry and grasped his hand.

"I think that is proof enough," she said. Harry gave his own look of confusion and was then dragged closer to the party. "Shall we go then? I'm sure Dumbledore will be happy to see you." With this statement, Harry didn't need any more information. He figured that since they knew the man his mother mentioned, then he would have no choice but to follow.

"Alright. But, when we get to wherever we're going, I want some answers. In fact, I'm half tempted to demand them now," Harry replied, returning that infectious smile.

The air seemed to become thin around them, leaving a sort of breathlessness in them all as fear settled in its place. Harry felt a sudden chill run down his back. He looked around and the other's seemed to feel it. Captain drew his bow and whispered orders to his companions. Harry understood these words too, but didn't understand why they kept speaking in that tone.

_"Take him to Rosarium and to the Elders. Do not stop for anything. I shall be there later once I have neutralized the area. If I am not able to stop them all, Luna, you are to reserve you energy for the jump. Do I make myself clear?"_ The other two nodded their agreement. With this, Captain sprinted into the woods without even a goodbye.

Harry was confused at first but soon heard shouting in the woods. Luna's hold on his hand became tighter as she pulled at his hand. Harry easily followed their speed as they all ran through the woods. He was afraid again. He knew that they were now being hunted by the same people who brutally murdered his parents. Harry could only imagine what they would do to him.

Harry easily sped up, running almost full out, practically dragging Luna now. Just as easily as it was to speed up, he got lost in all the trees. Luna had to tug at his hand several times to get him going in the right direction. She had found that yelling directions in his ear did not work, due to his heartbeat pounding in his ears. So, she settled for tugging in either the left or right directions. Harry found he could easily pick up on these and did as he was told.

He now realized that when he was scared, he could not tell time or place. He went deaf to everything and saw nearly nothing. But, he didn't completely break down. There was something inside him that prevented that. This voice kept whispering reassurances in his mind and gave him tips for what to do.

Finally, Luna tugged on his hand rather harshly, almost as if to make him stop, but the grip gave way. Harry tripped and fell into something cold. The cold had been perfect help. Harry felt his head cool and his mind clear. His heart began to calm enough to where he could hear. He heard the sound of rushing water and realized rather quickly that he fell face first into a creek, with an, oddly large waterfall.

Sirius pulled him up and out of the water and led him to the waterfall. Luna led the way as she climbed up some of the rocks and slipped between the rocks and the waterfall. Sirius motioned for him to go next and he did. There was a large cave on the inside of it. Harry looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the dark as he looked upon the green moss that covered almost every rock. Sirius had to push him out of the way to get inside.

Sirius gestured for the boy to follow Luna again as they moved deeper. Only when Harry looked at Luna this time, she had a torch. _Where and when did she get that?_ Harry had asked himself. Harry didn't allow himself a moments rest a he hurried after them.

As they moved through the weaving passages of the cave, Harry noted that the paths were marked by symbols. Each path had a symbol on the ceiling when they came to a fork in the road. And, every time they passed one, the air thickened and Harry felt warm. There was an uneasy feeling about this too. The unknown. Harry couldn't understand what was going on but the area seemed mysterious and full of… magic. Harry kicked himself when he thought this, thinking he was a child for it to cross his mind.

This feeling became more predominant as they traveled further in. Harry looked down to check what the time was on his IPod, but his eyes were only met with a screen that wanted to glitch and freeze. He watched as the numbers on his clock changed every time he tapped the screen. One second it would say it was ten in the morning; the next second it would say that it was five in the evening. Harry had been so wrapped up in his IPod that he didn't notice that the other two had stopped. Until he ran into Sirius.

Harry stared at Luna and Sirius for a moment before realizing that they were looking just ahead. He followed their gaze and gaped at the sight before him. In front of them was a wall perfectly cut and straighter than a board, unlike the other walls around them. This did catch his attention but not as much as what was on it. In what seemed to be gold, actual gold, there was a circle. This circle had strange symbols, almost like ancient runes, with circles and triangles. _Almost looks like something you would see in Full Metal Alchemist…_ Harry thought. _ God, I'm such a nerd…_ But, the main focus of the circle was the rose in the center of it. Harry thought this to be very strange, but didn't question it.

As Harry admired the work of art that was displayed before him, Luna moved in front of it. She set the torch aside and placed her hands on the wall. Sirius stood aside, waiting. Luna closed her eyes in clear concentration. Suddenly, the circle began to glow brightly around the edges as the center turned black, starting from the rose. Harry gaped at the sight. _This goes against everything Mr. Green taught us in class._ Harry though absently. Luna backed away and glanced at both Harry and Sirius.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up when Captain comes back," she assured. "Sirius, you can go ahead and take Harry to the Elders. I'm sure they'll want to talk to him." Sirius nodded his agreement and motioned for Harry to go first. Harry's response consisted of a look that asked if he were sane. Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Come on. It's not that bad," Sirius stated as he took Harry by the arm. Harry now realized just that Sirius was much stronger than him, though he was only about one or two inches taller. Harry was dragged to stand right before the circle/portal. "Now just take a deep breath and _jump!_" Harry thought he was going to have a heart attack as Sirius threw him into the portal on his last word.

Harry thought he was going to be in the portal a lot longer than he actually was. Harry recalled then calling this a Jump. He could see why. It had only last a second. Harry, who had previously been in a cave, was falling now face-first into dirt and tile. Wait… Tile? Harry rubbed his face as he sat up in place. He was about to get up when Sirius appeared and landed right on his back. Unfortunately, he was standing up as well.

"Damn, Harry. I though you would have enough sense to move out of the way of the Jump Zone," Sirius commented as he began to help Harry up.

"How am I supposed to know what to do when I have never done this before?" Harry shot back, rubbing his nose now. Harry pulled his hand away, realizing that his nose was now broken. "I hope you at least consider us even now." Sirius let out a loud laugh as he helped Harry walk out of the Jump Zone.

"Don't start counting, my boy. There'll be plenty of times later when we can beat the crap out of each other. For now, why don't you take a look at your new home?" Sirius informed as he gave Harry a handkerchief. Harry placed it on his nose, gratefully.

He was about to ask the man what he meant when his felt all the air leave his lungs. The sight before him was nothing like he had ever seen before. It was like he was in the Embassy Suits, but better.

/

**SXH: What do you guys think? I told you guys it would be different!**

**Harry: Certainly. I do like the change quite a bit.**

**Sirius: As do I. But, can anyone guess who Captain really is?**

**SXH: I hope they can! This whole story is going to be about Harry and Captain!**

**Harry: Well I don't think there's really any need to say anything else. Shall we end the chapter?**

**Sirius: Why not?**

**SXH: Wait! Aren't I the one who's supposed to decide on that?**

**Sirius & Harry: *share looks* No.**

**SXH: D : Hey!**

**Everyone: We hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to want to read more! We love reviews and our reader! Don't be shy and tell us what you think!**

_**Bye~!**_


End file.
